A Different Kind of Darkening
by Rriannah
Summary: Yoshiki's world came crashing down to pieces after Ayumi turns him down during a heartfelt confession. Depressed and broken, someone suddenly comes to be his comfort. But this person is the one he least expected!
1. Chapter 1

Yoshiki slammed the door behind him as he stepped into his apartment. He was so frustrated! Just when he finally got the courage to confess what he felt to Ayumi.

_Shinozaki, but...!_

_I am really sorry, Kishinuma. But... I love Satoshi._

He was so close.

He always wanted to have her as his. But no, Satoshi had to take her away.

He hated it.

Yoshiki didn't know what to feel anymore. He was so broken and devastated that his one true love rejected him.

But who could blame her? Yoshiki was ugly. He was a delinquent. He was a jerk. He was a dumbass. No one would want _anything_ to do with him.

Maybe he should have thought this through already before he tried it.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER, JUNE 18**

Satoshi sighed. "Yoshiki has been avoiding us for a full three months now. What's wrong with him?" He asked himself. Naomi shook her head. "We've been trying to get in contact with him ever since. I'm getting worried."

Seiko frowned. "What happened to him, I wonder?" She thought aloud. Seiko turned to Ayumi, who squirmed in her spot. Three full months of no Yoshiki has been rubbing off their backs ever since. Seiko knew that Ayumi knew the full story of why Yoshiki disappeared from their sight, but she didn't plan on telling anybody what she thought. "Alright, class. Settle down for the day." The teacher suddenly interrupted their talk, cutting them short.

"Shig-bro, do you have any clues about Kishinuma?" Mayu asked Morishige. Said teen shook his head in reply.

Satoshi never understood why Seiko asked for Yoshiki's home address that day.

* * *

"Yo-ku-n..." Seiko hummed as she passed by the apartment doors. She looked for her classmate's apartment number. She was about to give up looking when the door behind her suddenly slammed open. Seiko shouted out in shock, and backed off. Yoshiki stood there, blinking. "Um... Shinohara?" Yoshiki muttered, confused.

Seiko sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Yoshiki. "Kishinuma! What was that long absence all about?" She asked bluntly, but her face contorted with worry. Yoshiki didn't answer and looked down. Seiko frowned.

"Why don't you come in." Yoshiki said in a depressed voice. Seiko noticed this immediately, and thought of confronting him about it after they get inside. Seiko was surprised. Yoshiki had a clean environment in his home. "Wow. I always thought boys would trash their house when their parents aren't around." Seiko said quietly.

Yoshiki sat on his couch, still staring at the ground beneath him. Seiko, not knowing what to say, just took the seat next to him, and faced the ground with him. It was quiet, but Yoshiki broke the awkward silence. "So, what are you doing here?" Yoshiki asked. Seiko looked offended. "Hey!It's like you don't even want me here."

"What?! N-No! I certainly wasn't expecting you, that's all." Yoshiki replied back quickly, not wanting to upset his classmate. Seiko pouted. "Everyone's worried about you. You've been out of school for three months already. Mind telling me why?"

Yoshiki bit his lip. Seiko's eyes softened, and a gentle smile crept up her face. "Is this about Shinozaki?" She asked softly as possible, as if saying the sentence in the bluntest way possible would break Yoshiki's heart. Yoshiki stared at her, surprised. "Actually... Yes, it is..." He admitted. Seiko blinked, certainly not expecting him to admit it so quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered. Suddenly, Yoshiki found himself acting so lost. "It's... I just don't understand." Seiko let him continue. "She's still so obsessed with Satoshi. It's not like I'm hating on him or anything. It's just... He's turned her down so many times yet she still can't find a way to get over him." Yoshiki rubbed his temples, clearly not able to hold anything else any longer. Seiko winced away slightly when she heard Yoshiki laugh humorlessly.

"Then again, what would she possibly want with a guy like me?" He asked rhetorically. "I mean, I'm a dumbass. I'm a rebel. I'm a jerk. And I look like total shit." He paused. "I guess I really am out of her league."

Seiko stared at him in frustration. "What are you saying?! Yoshiki. You might be rebellious and I admit you can act like a total herp at times, but you're the nicest person I've ever met." Yoshiki's eyes targeted Seiko's. "Don't give me that look. Whatever I'm saying now, it's true. All of it. And you're not a dumbass nor an ugly bastard. You're smart, and you certainly look more mature than anyone. And That is a compliment."

Yoshiki stared at Seiko. Was she serious? Was she really thinking of him that way?

"...What the hell was I thinking?" Yoshiki said half-heartedly. He gave Seiko a bright smile. "Thank you, Shinohara."

Seiko's eyes brightened, and gave him a very happy smile back. "See? That's the Kishinuma-kins I know!" She said playfully. Yoshiki felt like laughing at her easy attitude. "So, are you coming to school tomorrow? The whole gang misses you!" Seiko asked. Yoshiki hummed, thinking about it.

"Sure, I will." He said finally. Seiko grinned. "That's the spirit!"

Seiko looked him in the eye. "And as punishment, I'll be your tutor for four months!"

Yoshiki grinned back. "Uh.. Sure. Thanks, Shinohara."

Perhaps there was a little bit of light to his darkening, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is because of Ate Kirsten! Sorry if it seems too rushed! I did this the day before. In fact, everything I do is always done the day before the deadline. :P Sorry for any typos or mistakes, it was RUSHED, after all.**

* * *

Seiko was feeling excited.

She didn't know why, actually. But maybe it had to do with her being able to convince Yoshiki to come to school. And good God, everyone knew it was hard convincing him to do _anything_. Heck, the only person she knew who could persuade Yoshiki was Ayumi. It was something small, but Seiko still felt proud of it.

She looked at her watch. It was almost time for opening ceremony to start. "Where is that blond dude?" She asked herself. Seiko was waiting by the school's entrance. She was about to give up when she saw the boy she was waiting for. Yoshiki blinked at her, about to say something, but Seiko immediately ran up to him and hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yoshiki demanded, rubbing his aching head with his right hand. Seiko frowned at him. "That was for being late! I was waiting for HOURS!"

"That's not my fault anymore! You were already here ridiculously early!" Yoshiki retorted. Seiko laughed and gave him a cheek-to-cheek face rubbing. "Ah, but I couldn't wait to see you walking up that road for the very first time in ages." She said cheerfully. Yoshiki stayed in place, trying to process what was going on.

"You're making people stare, Shinohara."

"Let them see my affection for my dear son!"

"You're not my mother."

"My dear son is reaching his puberty!"

"Shinohara, I'm serious! Sto- Agh!"

Yeah, we both know where this ended.

* * *

After the ceremony, Yoshiki and Seiko went to their classrooms along with the rest of the students, but both of them fell behind.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be with Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked curiously. Seiko gave him a grin. "No worries, Kishinuma!"

Yoshiki gave her a calm, knowing look. "Oh, so she already knows you're with me?"

Seiko laughed. "Nope! Completely the opposite." She grinned wryly. "She's probably suspicious why I didn't come for her today."

"W-Wait a second, wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Yoshiki asked frantically. _"This is bad. Nakashima gets violent when it comes to her friends. What if she thought-"_

"-think that you did something to me."

Yoshiki blinked. "What?"

"Geez, weren't you listening?" Seiko said, a bit disappointed, but not quite there. "I said 'when she sees us together, Naomi will probably think you did something to me." Seiko smiled, quite fond of Naomi's protectiveness. "No worries, you'll live until the end of the school year."

Yoshiki's eyes widened, and comically, he made frightened gestures with his body. "What?! H-How am I supposed to keep calm? Shit, is her rage really _that_ dangerous?!"

Seiko kept laughing. "You're fun to mess with, Kishinuma."

"…You're horrible." Yoshiki said, defeated.

Seiko repeated what she did to him earlier, smothering his face with her cheeks. "A-hawww, that's why you love me, Kishinuma~" She said playfully. Yoshiki gave her a panicked look. "If you keep doing this, there will be really weird rumors!"

"Let them rumors about our love spread throughout the school!" Seiko said seriously, but she herself was not serious.

"SHINOHARA!"

* * *

Naomi and Satoshi were near the window of the classroom. Both were equally worried for their friend.

"This is getting ridiculous! Seiko didn't even wait for me at her house earlier." Naomi said worriedly. She and Seiko always walked together to school, but something was off. It made her uneasy. Satoshi gave an awkward smile, patting her shoulder in an awkward manner of comfort. "Don't worry Naomi, I'm sure Shinohara's fine."

Mayu made an uncomfortable sound. "This is like a high-school love drama! First, Kishinuma becomes dramatically distant, then, Shinohara mysteriously disappears!"

Morishige hummed. "….That could make a good script for the theatre club…"

…Obviously, he wasn't listening.

"Shig-bro!" Mayu cried out in defeat.

* * *

Seiko and Yoshiki stood outside the classroom's door.

Both were in a tense, un-needed silence. That was when Yoshiki gulped and turned around.

"Okay, I change my mind. I'm going home."

Seiko pulled him in by the collar. "Oh, no you don't! You just got here."

"But… Shinohara…" Kishinuma whined like a little child.

"Nonsense!" Shinohara said cheerfully, opening the door with force.

* * *

At the sound of the sliding door open, every student in the classroom turned their heads to the commotion.

"Shinohara, I told you I don't-"

"It's too late to back out now, Jeoffrey!"

"Stop giving me random names, damn it!"

"Don't swear at your master, slave!"

"Ugh."

The two people who came in were… Unexpected, actually. It was Seiko. With Kishinuma. That never happened. _Ever._

Naomi, however, ignored this and went to Seiko. She hit her head with a paper fan. "Ouch."

"Did you know how long I waited at your house?!" Naomi said in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry." Seiko said solemnly. Yoshiki sweat-dropped. "So weak!"

Then, Naomi gave Yoshiki a look. "Kishinuma, what was Seiko doing with you?"

"You're making me sound like a bad guy." Yoshiki said plainly. Naomi blushed and bowed as apology.

"Sorry about that. But really, what was she doing?" Naomi asked, this time, more politely.

"Woman pestered me all morning to get up early."

"I threatened to make him strip naked and run along the school's track and field area." Seiko said proudly.

"That is nothing to be proud of!" Yoshiki cried out, almost giving up. Naomi and Satoshi both laughed awkwardly. Then, both of them turned around.

"Is it just me, or does those two seem closer than before?" Satoshi asked Naomi in a whispery voice. Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, they never interacted like this before." She replied.

"Do you think they're hiding something? "

"They do seem suspicious…"

"Hey." Yoshiki called to catch their attention, but it didn't work. Seiko chuckled. "It looks like they're thinking the wrong thing about us, Kishinuma."

"I made the stupidest decision in my life coming back here." Yoshiki said weakly, almost in a gloomy tone.

"At least you guys are safe…" Mayu said to lighten up the mood.

"Hmm… What if the female got into an accident… No… Ugh, this isn't working." Morishige muttered in a corner.

"What is he doing?" Seiko asked in a light mood. Mayu smiled. "Shig-bro is making a script in his mind." Mayu deflated from her cheery mood. "…Not everything is going so well in there, I think."

"Okay, guys. Sit down, and ready your notebooks. We got a lecture." Miss Yui said from the teacher's podium. "Alright, lesson 25…" She trailed off.

Seiko gave Yoshiki a scary glare. "You better write things down, blond boy."  
Yoshiki flinched, nodding submissively. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Things were going awfully well today…


End file.
